


Dribbling

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Roleplay, accidental hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri asks Victor for clarification, and gets more feedback than he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Yurio, you’re dribbling,” Victor says, snagging a handkerchief as he walks over to Yuri and dabs at his leaking cock, gently cleaning the plastic cage around the sensitive flesh. He gives Yuri a chaste kiss on the lips before they both go back to changing, as though Victor hadn’t just been wiping precome from his lover’s weeping cock.

Yuuri manages to get changed and start skating, but the image is burned onto the back of his eyelids the whole time, and he keeps eyeing Victor when they’re alone together.

“Do you want to ask me something, Yuuri?” the silver-haired man inquires at last, putting down his chopsticks after Yuri and the Katsukis have gone to bed.

“Yurio, he was-” Yuuri starts, not quite sure what he’s asking. “He- Was that normal? He didn’t look aroused, even though you were touching his . . .”

Victor smiles gently. “It’s normal for men in chastity to leak precome. For Yurio, his cock cage is more of a mental block to arousal. He doesn’t normally look very aroused with it on, even when I milk him or fuck him to an orgasm,” he explains kindly.

“Oh,” Yuuri murmurs softly. “But he still- but he still enjoys it?”

“Very much so,” Victor confirms. “He has a hard time being vulnerable, and he struggles with authority, as you’ve seen. This lets him be more honest with himself, even if his enjoyment is more psychological than physical sometimes. But Yuuri, don’t you think this is a conversation you should be having with Yurio, not me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answers immediately, meeting Victor’s surprised look with firm resolve. “But he’s not comfortable enough with me yet. If there’s some way I can make him feel more at ease before he’s ready to tell me, I want to know.”

Victor lets out a pleased laugh, shifting to throw his arms around the black-haired man and cling to him. “Such a good Mommy,” he teases, and then he sighs as he nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s neck. “So good to Yurio and me.”

“I like it,” blurts a voice, and both men look behind them in surprise to find Yuri standing in the doorway, his hands clenched in his pajama pants. “I like it when I wear my cock cage, and I like it when Daddy fucks me, even when I don’t come,” the blond murmurs, starting to tremble. “I like it when Daddy gives me his milk before practice and- and I like it when he- when he d-disciplines me, and I-” Yuri’s words are cut off by a sob, and Victor and Yuuri immediately scramble to him, settling him on the floor at the low table between them.

“Easy, baby, easy,” Victor soothes, wrapping one hand around the boy’s waist and running the other up and down his back, nestling the blond’s head under his. Yuri buries his face in Victor’s collarbones. “It’s okay, you don’t need to push yourself. Mommy and I can wait until you’re ready to tell us. Isn’t that right, Yuuri?”

“Of course,” the Japanese man agrees immediately, running both arms tentatively around Yuri’s back, leaning in close to press his warmth against the boy. “Mommy and Daddy will never make you do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I,” the blond starts, faltering, “I just wanted- just wanted to tell you that Daddy wasn’t-”

“I know, baby, I know,” Yuuri replies quickly. “I know Daddy would never hurt you.”

The blond’s breathing slows and evens between them as he soaks up their warmth, relaxing into their touch. “Are you ready for bed, baby?” Victor asks softly. Yuri nods, and the silver-haired man scoops the blond gently into his arms. “I’ll put him to bed,” he tells their dark-haired lover, who nods.

“Good night, baby. Good night, Victor,” Yuuri murmurs a little helplessly.

“Good night, Mommy,” comes the soft reply, and Yuuri relaxes at the sweet, unguarded quality of the reply. 

He still doesn’t protest when Victor comes back and tugs Yuuri into bed between the two of them.


End file.
